


Sensual Surprise Kiss

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [22]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a kidding prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Surprise Kiss

**Sensual Surprise Kiss**

**_Sensual Surprise Kiss:_ ** _Gently place your hands on the sides of your partner's face with your fingers slightly apart. Hold their head lightly, hesitating a little. Just when they think they're getting a gentle, romantic kiss, give their lips a few teasing sensual jabs with your tongue followed by a passionate French kiss. It'll make them crazy._

\---

The sound of the water drowned out everything else. After pouring some of her favorite bubble bath under the running water, the comforting scent of vanilla filled the bathroom. Furia kicked her shoes off, then disrobed quickly. When her hands met behind her back at the clasp of her bra, they met another set of hands.

"I see you started without me," Troy purred, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck. He slid the straps down her arms.

"Only a little," she purred, leaning back against him. "Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least. Just glad I got here when I did." His hands slid down her back then over her hips, his thumbs teasing at the waistband of the delicate purple lace undergarments.

Her hands covered his as he nipped at her shoulder. "Why's that?" she asked with a soft sigh as his nose skimmed along her neck to her ear.

"I'm kind of a sucker for lace," Troy chuckled warmly before his mouth closed over her earlobe.

Furia could not help but laugh as well. Lingering open mouthed kisses and sharp tiny bites moves down her spine while he guided her panties off. After stepping out of them she turned and perched on the edge of the spacious garden tub. Troy tossed his jacket onto the vanity, closing the scant distance in a step. A sharp inhale marked the tender touch of his hands on her face.

"I missed you," he whispered. The intensity in his eyes made her breath hitch when he leaned toward her. Rather than the passionate kiss she expected, Furia felt the tease of the tip of his tongue.

She smiled. "I missed you too."

Her lover delivered another little teasing flick against her bottom lip this time. As she tugged his tie loose, the playful teasing continued. Furia was entirely aware that he had her anticipation growing with every movement; in response, her breathing became shallower, but when her lips parted Troy took advantage of it. He stole her breath when his lips met hers and his tongue delved into her mouth. Her hands fisted in his shirt as Bradshaw leaned over her.

When the kiss broke, the boss was breathless and Troy was breathing heavy, that tempting mouth still less than a breath away. Furia teased at his mouth with light kisses and gentle bites to his lips. Her hands moved quickly to release the buttons on his shirt and then continued in a hasty line moving to his belt then his fly as they both rushed to strip him.

"You better turn off the water or we're going to flood the bathroom again," Troy noted as he kicked off his shoes.

With a groan Furia, turned and slid into the water to more easily reach the faucet. He joined her, pulling her into his arms as he settled back into the warm water.

"A week is too long," she noted, turning and draping herself over him.

"I agree."

She could tell by the little wince and the shift of the look in his eye that another trip was coming. And it would be sooner than she liked. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingertips teasing nonsensical curves over his chest. "When?"

"Next Thursday." Troy pressed a kiss to her forehead as he broke the bad news.

Furia pursed her lips, watching her hand move in and out of the water as she traced softly over his skin.

His fingers hooked under her chin and brought her gaze to his. "I'm here now."

Furia smiled widely. "Yes, you certainly are," she replied, pressing her lips to his with renewed fervor.

 


End file.
